disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Christmas Carol
Christmas Carol in the Film in 1982 Chapters # Opening Credits # Ebenezer's Store # Mr. Cratchit Bring a Coal for Cold Outside # Cratchit's House # Scrooge met the Ghost Past # Scrooge met the Ghost Present # Scrooge met the Fezziwig # Scrooge met the Ghost Future # Scrooge was Alone in the World # Scrooge met the Cratchits # End Credits Voice Characters Joseph Chang - Ebenezer Scrooge Kurt Russell - Bob Cratchit Sidney Johnson - Christmas Ghost Past Hal McDonald - Christmas Ghost Present Billy West - Christmas Ghost Future (aka Not Yet) Arnold Wishoard - Jacob Marley Greg Simpson - Fezziwig Priscilla Johnson - Mrs. Cratchit David M. Jordan - Tiny Tim Cratchit Michael J. Williams - Peter Cratchit Georgia Jessica Humboldt - Susan Cratchit (as Georgia Humboldt) Jeff Smith - Grinch Brian McDonald - Young Scrooge Songs #Jingle bells #What Child is this #Deck the Halls #You're the Mean one Mr. Grinch #Lord's Bright Blessing #Up on the Housetop #We Wish you A Merry Christmas #Silent Night #Joy to the World #I'm All Alone in the World #Lord's Bright Blessing (reprise) End Title Songs #Love My Way by Psychedelic Furs #One of these Nights by The Eagles Opening Credits Walt Disney ''' Presents In Association With '''Family Home Entertainment A Don Bluth Film Charles Dickens's Christmas Carol ''' color by '''Technicolor With the voice Talents of Joseph Chang Kurt Russell Sidney Johnson Hal McDonald Billy West Arnold Wishoard Greg Simpson Priscilla Johnson David M. Jordan Michael J. Williams Georgia Humboldt Jeff Smith Music by Bob Singleton Produced by Wolfgang Reitherman ' Martha Datema Lipscomb' Todd Kessler Written & Directed by Don Bluth Closing Credits THE END A Walt Disney Productions Story by Randy Blalock Frank H. Olsen Stephen White John Pomeroy Based on the Books by Charles Dickens Voice Directors Shirley Abrams Randy Blalock Directing Animators Marc Davis 'Ron Clements 'Olexa Hewryk 'John Lounsbury 'Walt Stanchfield Don Bluth Gary Goldman Dave Palmer John Pomeroy Randy Cartwright Stephen Bates Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Character Animators Matthew O'Callaghan ' Danial Nord' David Boothe Ron Husband ' Jeffrey J. Varab' Ed Gombert Fran Krause 'Mark Kausler 'Dave Holman Jennifer Oxley 'Chris Buck 'Linda Miller Christopher M. Gelles Fred Hellmich Burny Mattinson 'Tom Ruegger 'Rudi Perez Michael Cedeno John 'Lasseter 'Glen Keane Cindy K. Speer 'Hendal Butoy 'Chuck Williams Lorna Cook 'Joe Ekers 'Dale Baer Andrew Gaskill 'Hal King John Kricfalusi 'Dan Kuenster Eric Cleworth 'Lynne Naylor 'Phil Roman John Musker Hal Ambro ' Shawn Keller ' John Sibley Jay Jackson 'Eric Larson 'Chris Buck'Leslie Gorin ' Jerry Rees 'Dan Haskett 'Darrell Van Citters Mitch Rochon David Block ' Bill Keil '''Sue Kroyer 'Joseph Silver' 'Bruce Deck' 'Edward Young Smith' 'Philip Parker' 'Phillip Young' 'Richard Sebast' Effects Animators 'Dorse A. Lanpher' 'Ted Kierscey Scott Santoro '''Nancy Breedlove Rolfe Cunningham Jack Boyd Peggy Fussell Jim Lucio Adam Stockett Don C. Paul Coordinating Animators Chuck Harvey Issachar Kihnoitz Tom Keegan 'Tom Ferriter Art Director 'Matt Sheridan Layouts Randy Blalock David Oldenkamp Danny Smith Dan Cardinali Santiago Molina Judd Donnelly Michael Peraza Jr. Tony Metcalf David B. Levy Terence L. Smith Background Artists Category:1982 films Category:Christmas Special Movies